1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a printed board connector, particularly a board-edge connector, with a plug-in slot, in which electric contact elements for directly pluggable printed boards are arranged.
A connector of this type is required in order to ensure a safe ground connection between the printed board and the connector in addition to a mechanically exact guidance of a printed board in a printed board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known from the prior art for contacting a printed board with a connector in such a way that a potential equalization initially takes place during the mating process before the voltage supply of the printed board is realized.
For example, printed boards are provided with locking mechanisms that de-activate the voltage supply before the connector is pulled out and only activate the voltage supply during the mating process by means of a microswitch after the connector is completely inserted and locked.
Known connectors of this type naturally are correspondingly complex with respect to their construction and manufacture.